Overleg gebruiker:Greenday2
--OWTB 22 mei 2008 16:37 (UTC) Ai, lekker, chocoladekoekjes? Hoeveel kosten ze :P Ik ga ook een zaak oprichten als ik burger ben, genaamd TahR78's lekkernijen. TahR78 22 mei 2008 16:35 (UTC) :Ik zal eens zoeken naar koekjes en prijzen :) Greenday2 22 mei 2008 16:38 (UTC) ::Pff... Leuke wijk, ik woon bij de Taalstraat 8. TahR78 22 mei 2008 16:39 (UTC) :::Zeg over die Infobox Inwoner, die kan je eigenlijk laten staan, hij laat je status zien dat je burger bent. TahR78 23 mei 2008 14:28 (UTC) ::::Aah, oke bedankt voor informeren, en maak geen ruzie met Pierlot, oke?? Niet over druk maken, deed ik ook niet ;) Greenday2 23 mei 2008 14:29 (UTC) :::::Okee, hij wou gewoon een bezorger worden bij mij maar dat kon niet. Zie ook Overleg:Greenday2's koekjes. TahR78 23 mei 2008 14:31 (UTC) Vraagje Effe een vraagje: mag ik als gebruiker ook een winkel maken? TahR78 22 mei 2008 17:02 (UTC) :Tuurlijk, ik doe dat toch ook ;) Greenday2 22 mei 2008 17:03 (UTC) ::Natuurlijk! Want dan kom je gemakkelijker aan je 50 bewerkingen die je nodig hebt om burger te worden. --OWTB 22 mei 2008 17:05 (UTC) :::Bedankt voor de uitleg, ik dacht dat je meer dan 50 bewerkingen nodig had om een winkel te starten. TahR78 22 mei 2008 17:05 (UTC) ::::Nee, na 4 dagen en 50 nuttige bijdrages kun je burger worden. Voordelen zijn dat je kunt stemmen, meedoen aan verkiezigingen en een tweede huis kunt kopen. --OWTB 22 mei 2008 17:08 (UTC) :::::Misschien een domme vraag: wat is een nuttige bewerking? TahR78 22 mei 2008 17:11 (UTC) ::::::Helemaal niet dom! Een bewerking in de hoofdnaamruimte die geen vandalisme is. --OWTB 22 mei 2008 17:12 (UTC) :::::::Ah, ok. Bedankt voor het antwoorden. Kijk eens op TahR78's lekkernijen, het enige is nog even zoeken waar ik mijn winkel en magazijn neerzet. TahR78 22 mei 2008 17:14 (UTC) ::::::::Sjiek, ziet er goed uit! :D --OWTB 22 mei 2008 17:15 (UTC) Welkom! Ook een welkom van mij! Als je vragen hebt kun je bij mij terecht! aka "Al" 22 mei 2008 18:56 (UTC) :Merci ;) Zin om in mijn winkel te komen werken?Greenday2 22 mei 2008 18:59 (UTC) ::Ja, kijk maar op de OP van je bedrijf. Btw, jullie hebben al een boel wijzigingen gedaan zeg :) misschien zijn jullie al burger, en dan kun je meedoen aan de komende verkiezingen, ik zal kijken. 22 mei 2008 19:03 (UTC) :::Ik en Tah zijn nu eenmaal babbelkonten lolz ;) Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:04 (UTC) ::::Beter toch? :D Btw, jij hebt nog 19 wijzigingen te gaan (in de hoofdnaamruimte = artikelen) en Tah nog 10 wijzigingen. 22 mei 2008 19:05 (UTC) :::::Heb jij misschien ook zin om bij mij te werken? TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:05 (UTC) ::::::Tuurlijk, maar ik moet eerst kijken wat de vacatures zijn ;-) Trouwens, nog een bijzonder ding aan deze wiki - ik denk dat het jullie interesseert - zijn de kranten en tv-zenders. Neem maar een kijkje. 22 mei 2008 19:07 (UTC) :::::::Ja, maar ik vind de kranten wel wat rommelig! Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:13 (UTC) ::::::::Momenteel wel, sommigen, een jaar geleden was alles beter :D. Maar we proberen weer terug te komen. 22 mei 2008 19:15 (UTC) :::::::::Lukt vast en zeker, ben ik nog geen burger?? Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:15 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik had iets gehoord idd van een schoonmaak ofzo dat alles ontregeld was hier? TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:16 (UTC) :::::::::::(na 2 bewerkingsconflicten) Zo werd er een jaar geleden een heuze voetbalcompetitie gehouden..... - ik zal kijken of jullie al burger zijn. Gaan jullie voor president? :P 22 mei 2008 19:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::Niet direct, maar misschien wel bij minister ofzo. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:17 (UTC) :::::::::::::Misschien?? Neen, voor minister van sport, ben nogal geïntereseerd in formule 1 en vooral in het wielrennen!!!Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:18 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ik denk minister van milieu/veiligheid/transport ofzo. Hou je ook zo van formule 1? Mijn broer ook. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:20 (UTC) @TahR, och er zijn ooit een paar ruzietjes geweest en anderen begonnen de wiki saai te vinden, dus daalde de populatie heel erg (precies een jaar geleden waren er de Gouden Maanden; lees Het Land van de Vrijheid) - maar we proberen dit nu achter ons te laten. Die Grote Schoonmaak gebeurde eind maart om alle troep weg te gooien (van 1100 naar 700 pagina's), zonder succes... 22 mei 2008 19:19 (UTC) :Das natuurlijk minder... Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:20 (UTC) ::Inderdaad. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:20 (UTC) Wielrennen? Amore e Vita! Misschien kun je Rubietje88 nog contacteren op Wikipedia.. 22 mei 2008 19:21 (UTC) :Maakt niks uit, ik geloof in een zonnige toekomst, er komen nog genoeg nieuwe mensen langs en we zijn nog steeds met velen. Alleen zijn sommigen wat lui, en anderen hebben deze periode iets minder tijd. Maar we kunnen hier zo een actieve wiki van maken! 22 mei 2008 19:22 (UTC) Formule1? Misschien een racecircuit openen? :D 22 mei 2008 19:23 (UTC) :Rubietje ken ik al ;) Heb er mee samengewerkt in wielerproject. Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:24 (UTC) ::Haha :D - jij komt nog 15 wijzigingen te kort en Tah nog maar 9 22 mei 2008 19:25 (UTC) :::Ik ben een babbelkont, zoals Greenday al zei. Ik zag het zelf net. Maar een racecircuit lijkt me best wel leuk. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:26 (UTC) ::::Mooi :D kijk maar op de kaart (zie kroeg) en pak een mooie locatie. Victoria nodigt je uit om in haar gemeente er een te plaatsen. 22 mei 2008 19:27 (UTC) :Ik zal dit morgen zeker doen, nu moet ik weg daag he! Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:28 (UTC) ::Ciao :) 22 mei 2008 19:29 (UTC) :::Doei. Ik denk ergens in Wikistad, of in Victoria. Ik zou het niet kunnen kiezen, help jij me anders Alexander? TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:30 (UTC) ::::Het moet wel buiten de bebouwde kom zijn he ;-). Ik denk ten noorden van Victoria. What do you think? 22 mei 2008 19:31 (UTC) :::::Ja, dat bedoelde ik, ergens buiten Wikistad. Het noorden van Victoria lijkt mij inderdaad een goeie plek. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:32 (UTC) :::::: :D Dan laat ik Quantas ff wat racewagens ontwerpen. 22 mei 2008 19:33 (UTC) ::::::: :P Doe maar. Je hoort eerst een stemming erover te houden toch? TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:34 (UTC) :::::::: Nee hoor, hoeft niet :) Alleen voor nieuwe dorpen/steden. En de burgemeester van die gemeente heeft toch toestemming gegeven, dus ;-) 22 mei 2008 19:36 (UTC) :::::::::Mooi zo. Je moet het wel op de kaart vermelden dan. Grr... ik kan mijn winkel niet meer plaatsen in Victoria. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:35 (UTC)~ ::::::::::Ok, ik zal je circuit erop zetten. 22 mei 2008 19:51 (UTC) :::::::::::Is goed. Hoe lang wordt het circuit trouwens? En moet er ook geen artikel o.i.d. over? TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lengte = wou ik aan jou gaan vragen. Ik denk zo'n paar kilometer. Artikel = da's het idee achter Wikistad :) Overal komt een artikel over (zeker als je claimt dat het jouw circuit is ;-)) 22 mei 2008 19:55 (UTC) :::::::::::::Okey. Hoeveel bedoel je met een paar kilometer? En laten we het het Victoria Circuit noemen. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:58 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oja en nog iets: de races op dit circuit worden gesponsord door TahR78's lekkernijen. Lekker, lekker... van TahR78! :P TahR78 22 mei 2008 20:00 (UTC) Als (nu nog) predident wil ik jullie ook van harte welkom heten. Dat we er weer wat actieve gebruikers bij moge hebben ;-) 22 mei 2008 19:49 (UTC) :Dank je wel. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:50 (UTC) ::Dankje, ik ga het circuit eens maken ;) Greenday2 23 mei 2008 04:41 (UTC) Caviabedrijf Nimmanswolk thumb|Je cavia is bezorgd! Hallo! Hier is de cavia waar u op gewacht heeft. Veel plezier met hem. Met vriendelijke groeten van uw cavia's bezorger en verzorger: --OosWesThoesBes 30 nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) :Bedankt ;) Greenday2 23 mei 2008 05:26 (UTC) Mediawijk >> Vredeswijk Vanaf nu is vestiging TahR78's lekkernijen Mediawijk gesloten en verhuisd naar de Vredeswijk. TahR78 23 mei 2008 17:05 (UTC) Restaurant WIU2 Nu al bezig met een restaurant? :) TahR78 24 mei 2008 09:03 (UTC) :Zal nog niet voor nu zijn... Greenday2 25 mei 2008 19:00 (UTC) Geïnteresseerd? Wielrennen toch? Zie NKopdebaan 24 mei 2008 17:13 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2008 :Je mag maar 3 keuzes kiezen volgensmij. TahR78 26 mei 2008 11:08 (UTC) ::Ja, je mag maar drie functies kiezen, zie het deelnamereglement: Men kan zich kandidaat stellen voor drie functies. Alleen de functies president en vicepresident zijn niet te combineren. Dus 1 deelname zal je moeten weghalen, ben ik bang. TahR78 26 mei 2008 13:06 (UTC) :::Dank je voor het aanpassen. TahR78 26 mei 2008 13:53 (UTC) ::::Idd, je hebt gelijk, ik heb het aangepast.. ;) Greenday2 26 mei 2008 13:53 (UTC) :::::Ik wil niet zeuren, maar is het niet wat vroeg om je president te stellen aangezien je nog maar 5 dagen hier bent? TahR78 26 mei 2008 15:29 (UTC) ::::::Misschien, maar anders nog een jaartje wachten?? Trouwens, wie niet waagt wie niet wint... ;) En ik weet wel al wat over Libertas, hoeveel ik verleden weekend heb gelezen :) Greenday2 26 mei 2008 15:31 (UTC) Wat denk je ervan? Wat vind je van de deelnemers? TahR78 26 mei 2008 15:24 (UTC) :Goed Greenday2 26 mei 2008 15:30 (UTC) Je handtekening Je nieuwe handtekening moet je zo plaatsen: bij mijn voorkeuren, zie je een pagina. Zie je daar ergens een invulvakje, misschien ergens onder (niet bij zoeken)? Dan type je daarin en het vakje daaronder kruis je ook aan. Zo heb je je nieuwe handtekening overal. Zeg me als het wel of niet is gelukt. Groetjes, TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 27 mei 2008 19:32 (UTC) :Dank je voor de tip. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 28 mei 2008 17:02 (UTC) ::Hoe bedoel je? Greenday2 Campagne 2008 29 mei 2008 05:24 (UTC) :::Het vakje onderaan aanvinken, het vakje met de tekst Ondertekenen zonder link naar gebruikerspagina TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 28 mei 2008 18:58 (UTC) ::::Bedankt! Greenday2 Campagne 2008 29 mei 2008 05:24 (UTC) :::::Geen dank. Dank je voor de tip is een (blijkbaar alleen bekend in Amsterdam?) grapje dat als iemand niet gauw bedankt, je jezelf bedankt voor de tip. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 29 mei 2008 14:01 (UTC) ::::::Aah oke ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 29 mei 2008 14:48 (UTC) Rubietje88 Jij kende Rubietje toch? Misschien moet je aan hem vragen of ie wil samenwerken met je (Beer Hand Tour) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 29 mei 2008 19:20 (UTC) :Idd, maar hier is hij wel inactief ik vraag het hem eens op wikipedia! Greenday2 Campagne 2008 30 mei 2008 04:54 (UTC) ::Dat kan idd ook :) --OWTB 30 mei 2008 04:59 (UTC) :::Heb hem een mail gestuurd, hopelijk antwoord hij spoedig, ik moet nu naar school ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 30 mei 2008 05:42 (UTC) :::: :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 30 mei 2008 12:45 (UTC) :::::Hij stopt met Wikistad zei hij mij per mail, daarom neem ik het van hem over ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 09:07 (UTC) Je opleiding Hoi , Je opleiding Speciaal Koken bij Koksschool La Nourriture begint vandaag. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 31 mei 2008 09:10 (UTC) Woning Volgensmij mag je niet zomaar een woning vervangen door een bedrijfspand (hoofdzetel is een soort bedrijfspand), want in het echt moet je dan eerst het pand omgooien... TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 31 mei 2008 14:56 (UTC) :Klopt. Eerst vragen aan de burgemeester of Starosta. En je veranderde trouwens ook de rowspan waardoor er een pleintje ontstond. Ik heb liever dat eerst de nog vrije industrie plaatsen gevuld worden. Waarom plaats je 'm niet in de haven? --OWTB 31 mei 2008 15:05 (UTC) ::Die rowspan heb ik niet bewust gedaan ;) Wil je dit dan eens herstellen, heb geen idee hoe ie was. Ik zal hem daar plaatsen. Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 15:14 (UTC) En weer, in de Sportwijk, heb je zomaar een zwemclub-gebouw veranderd in een winkel. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 12 jun 2008 10:12 (UTC) :Onee, sorry, ik keek scheel, het was een rode link. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 12 jun 2008 10:13 (UTC) Een stem teveel Je hebt 2 keer op jezelf gestemd bij de verkiezingen, maar je mag maar op een persoon stemmen bij 1 functie, niet bij 2 functies, dus je moet 1 stem weghalen helaas. 213.10.27.88 1 jun 2008 16:59 (UTC) :Ah, oke, niet gezien ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 1 jun 2008 17:04 (UTC) IRC Kan je even op IRC komen, maakt niet uit op #kinderwiki-nl of hier op #uwn, ik moet je even spreken over iets. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 13:19 (UTC) :Ik kom eraan ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 4 jun 2008 13:56 (UTC) ::Kom je ff terug, je hebt het IRC-kanaal verlaten? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 14:06 (UTC) :::Kom je weer ff terug? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 14:30 (UTC) ::::Ik heb Woudloper een paar vragen doorgegeven (kom je nog terug, waarom ben je precies vertrokken) die hij zal doorgeven aan BoxofChocolates via zijn e-mailadres. Ik zeg je wel als Woudloper zegt dat hij heeft geantwoord. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 5 jun 2008 18:07 (UTC) :::::Ik wil hem zelf eens iets vragen, die vragen zijn TE direct Greenday2 Campagne 2008 5 jun 2008 18:08 (UTC) ::::::Ja, maar Woudloper denkt zelf dat BoxofChocolates anders niet gaat reageren, anders moet je nu even snel op IRC komen, dan zeg ik Woudloper dat hij ook even komt. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 5 jun 2008 18:10 (UTC)```` :::::::Op wikipedia?? Greenday2 Campagne 2008 5 jun 2008 18:11 (UTC) ::::::::Neen, we gaan toch niet over dat overleggen op #wikipedia-nl? Op #kinderwiki-nl bijvoorbeeld, daar is het rustig. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 5 jun 2008 18:15 (UTC) :::::::::Oke, ik kom eraan, ik zie je daar ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 5 jun 2008 18:17 (UTC) Woudloper heeft een mail gestuurd, hij zei ik heb een mailtje gestuurd en gevraagd waarom hij kwaad is en waarom hij is vertrokken. Vind je dat goed? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 5 jun 2008 18:53 (UTC) :Goed ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 5 jun 2008 18:55 (UTC) Zou je weer even op IRC willen komen, voor het gesprek, vervolg 2? 213.10.27.88 6 jun 2008 13:57 (UTC) Medeorganisator Zin om medeorganisator te worden van de Internationale Autorace 2008? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 14:48 (UTC) :Neen, srry ;) Heb het druk met het wielrennen ;) Greenday2 6 jun 2008 14:50 (UTC) IRC vervolg Kan je op IRC komen, dinges heeft gereageerd. 213.10.27.88 10 jun 2008 14:41 (UTC) :Secret, secret? :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 10 jun 2008 14:48 (UTC) ::xD Zeker geheim. 213.10.27.88 10 jun 2008 14:51 (UTC) :::Zeg het hier maar, heb het nu te druk met examens enzo ;) Greenday2 10 jun 2008 15:31 (UTC) ::::Hij heeft geen zin om terug te komen, hij zegt dat we onvriendelijk waren en dat als we onvriendelijk zijn we ook geen nieuwe gebruikers kunnen ontvangen (en het sjabloon op de hoofdpagina is leeg). Wil je een mailtje terug sturen of zullen we het hierbij laten? 213.10.27.88 10 jun 2008 15:37 (UTC) Diploma Hier krijg je je diploma: 250px|left|thumb|Je diploma Speciaal Koken van [[Kookschool La Nourriture - TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 1 jun 2008 14:29 (UTC)]] Geef hem maar een mooi plekje op je gebruikerspagina. Binnenkort word het diploma vernieuwd: hiervan zal je verder niks merken. Je opleiding is afgerond. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 Leuk weetje Misschien een interessant weetje: de naam van je favoriete muziekgroep Greenday is fout gespeld, zoals jij het schrijft: het moet eigenlijk Green Day zijn. Kom ik net pas ook achter :) Tahrim Veltman 14 jun 2008 19:15 (UTC) :Lol. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 19:17 (UTC) ::Wist ik al enkele maanden, wees gerust ;) D8 vroeger het zo geschreven werd, en ben het blijven doen. Macht der gewoonte ;) Greenday2 14 jun 2008 19:23 (UTC) :::Goeie groep hé Vind hun album American Idiot echt goed. "Jesus of Suburbia" enzo 14 jun 2008 19:37 (UTC) ::::Ik heb enkel de cd+DVD Bullet In A Bible, hun meeste liedjes staan erop, heb nog geplaybackt op American Idiot Greenday2 14 jun 2008 19:41 (UTC) :::::Lol Hebben ze in de bib (van Zele) niet ook cd's van Green Day? Ik denk het wel hé. 14 jun 2008 19:43 (UTC) ::::::Zou ik bij goed niet weten :o Kun je geloven dat ik nooit gaan kijken ben bij de CD's?? Greenday2 14 jun 2008 19:46 (UTC) :::::::Nee? :O Om eerlijk te zijn deed ik dat ook niet op jouw leeftijd. Ik ben pas cd's beginnen uitlenen als ik zo'n 14 jaar was ofzo. Ze hebben er best wel wat in Zele, maar vooral "klassiekers" enzo. 14 jun 2008 19:49 (UTC) ::::::::Ik koop liever cd's ;) Heb er zo'n 30 Greenday2 14 jun 2008 19:53 (UTC) :::::::::Ja? Ben zo geen cd-koper :) Al zou ik wel dringend eens een nieuwe Afrekeningen of De Maxx moeten kopen om trg es bij te zijn 14 jun 2008 19:55 (UTC) ::::::::::Kan je cd's van de bib rippen?? Ik moet ook nog eens een paar cd's gaan kopen, is geleden van 2006 tss Men pa heeft me der wel 5 cadeau gegeven voor men verjaardag, maar was eerder voor zichzelf lol Greenday2 14 jun 2008 19:59 (UTC) :::::::::::Ja, je kan die rippen. Dat doe ik redelijk veel. Zo ben ik aan 3500 tracks gekomen :) 14 jun 2008 20:01 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wow, heb er maar 150 ofzo, de slechte liekes der wel uit gebonjourd, overigens bedankt dat je op mij stemde als minister van sport en ontspanning ;) Internet loopt vandaag voor géén meter!! Heb jij trouwens geen ST meer?? Ik heb maandag nog Latijn BWAAH Greenday2 14 jun 2008 20:07 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ik heb ze nog bijna allemaal! Alleen al wiskunde, en nu nog NL, Latijn, Engels, Geschiedenis, Godsdienst, Duits en Frans (mondeling bah!)...... 14 jun 2008 20:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oei, nog erger :o Greenday2 14 jun 2008 20:35 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2008 Beste Zoals u waarschijnlijk al wel weet, bent u sinds gisteren verkozen als Minister van Sport & Ontspanning. Maar voor u uw ambtstermijn officieel kan beginnen wordt u vriendelijk gevraagd om het Regeerakkoord 2008 te ondertekenen. Met vriendelijke groet, uw President, 15 jun 2008 09:20 (UTC) Topsportschoolgebouwen Is het niet wat handiger om twee topsportschoolgebouwen tot 1 topsportschool te maken? Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 15:27 (UTC) :Mh, neen je zult wel zien wrm als het artikel af is ;) Greenday2 15 jun 2008 15:28 (UTC) Rolletje Zin om een rolletje in een film te spelen? Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 18:21 (UTC) :Ga je een film maken misschien? Lolz ^^ Tuurlijk, heb nog 3 jaar toneel gedaan dus ben ik geschikt ;) (En ja ik heb een eigendunk.) Greenday2 16 jun 2008 18:22 (UTC) ::Hmm... wat dacht je van een bijrolletje als de chaffeur van de FerryRail International, op het eind? Of een van de indianen, die Joan en Jack tegenkomen? Zie ook Pax Studios#The big mistake Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 18:23 (UTC) :::Mag ik Timo zijn?? Lolz Greenday2 16 jun 2008 18:25 (UTC) ::::xD dan moet je wel een nacht of 365 in de cel slapen he Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 18:26 (UTC) :::::Mag ik een naamgenoot zijn, en de smeerlap van het verhaal, nog toffer :P Greenday2 16 jun 2008 18:28 (UTC) ::::::Wil je anders de hond van Timo zijn :P? Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 18:32 (UTC) :::::::Het grasmachien kan nat. ook :P Greenday2 16 jun 2008 18:33 (UTC) Beslissing nodig Zie Overleg gebruiker:Bucurestean#Wat dacht je ervan... Tahrim Veltman 18 jun 2008 08:36 (UTC) :Hi mister, what is your opinion of this sort organisation? Tahrim Veltman 18 jun 2008 11:36 (UTC) :En help je ook ff mee met KW naar de 300 art. te brengen? Tahrim Veltman 18 jun 2008 11:42 (UTC) ::Oke, moet ff naar postkantoor en naar de bib, daarna kom ik helpen ;) Greenday2 18 jun 2008 11:53 (UTC) Sport op Libertas 2 Zeg maar wat voor soort, naam van programma en welk tijdstip, ik plan het in in de tv-gids. Tahrim Veltman 19 jun 2008 14:05 (UTC) :Gaat nogal moeilijk zo?? Ik zal een kladblok aanmaken, das makkelijker ;) Greenday2 19 jun 2008 14:07 (UTC) ::Ik dacht dat je 1 programma wou... meer mogen ook Tahrim Veltman 19 jun 2008 14:08 (UTC) :::één programma?? Wat kun je daar nu mee doen?? Ik snap het niet. Greenday2 19 jun 2008 14:11 (UTC) ::::Kan toch? In een programma kan je ook veel behandelen, moet je eens naar een paar programma's bij de Nederlandse Publieke Omroep kijken, er is een sportprogramma van 2,5 uur volgensmij (niet het EK). Tahrim Veltman 19 jun 2008 14:12 (UTC) :::::Oh, zo bedoel je, ik dacht zonder link lolz ;) Greenday2 19 jun 2008 14:13 (UTC)